


sweet like morning love

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wakes up to the familiar feeling of cool sheets covering her body and someone pressing kisses against her inner thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet like morning love

**Author's Note:**

> **anon** asked: can you write fic where Lydia sleeps over and jordan wakes get up by going down on her? Or the other way around? Then lazy morning sex?

Lydia wakes up to the familiar feeling of cool sheets covering her body and someone pressing kisses against her inner thigh.

A gasp escapes her lips along with the low murmur of her lover’s name when she feels teeth gently bite down on the skin there. Her body already starts to buzz with warmth as she reaches for the sheets, uncovering herself and sitting up on her elbows a little, her sleepy gaze catching sight of her boyfriend in between her legs, his nose nuzzling her now aching core through her cotton panties.   
  
She’s never woken up like this before.

Jordan glances up at her, smile crossing his lips before he gently presses a kiss against the fabric and her breath hitches while badly wishing for him to kiss her bare. She’s about to voice her desires but he’s faster than her and knows exactly what she wants—taking her breath away again when he pushes aside the delicate fabric and licks a stripe up her folds, his hands settling on her hips as he pulls her closer to his mouth.  
  
“Oh,  _baby_ ,” Lydia moans, arching her back off the bed as his teasing tongue becomes more ruthless, diving inside her slit and tasting her sweetly as her fingers try to grip the sheets tightly. But that changes as soon as Jordan’s hands leave her hips, sliding up the bed to meet her hands instead, fingers intertwining tightly with hers while he leads her other hand to the back of his head. Her fingers tangle easily into his dark locks, gripping harshly and her hold on him wakes something inside of him—the hellhound inside of him, because when Lydia glances down to look at him, she meets his burning gaze, the faint orange glow that resembles a sunrise emitting from his irises.   
  
It makes her smile and want him even more as her whole body burns up just for him.  “Give it to me baby, make me come,” she says, her voice coming out broken and hoarse, but to Jordan it’s a command from his strawberry blonde goddess and he’s more than happy to oblige to it.

She hears a low growl release from his throat from her order and it makes a shiver run up her spine before she feels his mouth back on her core, kissing her messily as he laps at her wetness and swirls his tongue around her clit, and Lydia feels like she’s on cloud nine with the way Jordan worships her body. She also feels like she’s being set on fire in the best way possible from the overwhelming pleasure of his mouth and the way she can feel him burning up for her as well, his warm hands on her body turning sweltering hot, and when she wraps her legs around his neck like a vice, toes digging into his shoulder blades for better support, she swears his skin is on fire. It makes her throw her head back and moan louder from just the thought of it, the thought that only she’s able to do this to him.

And then along with his mouth, she feels his fingers too, his blessedly long digits sliding up inside her and pressing up against her walls while he sucks on her clit, fingers finding that sweet bundle of nerves so easily that it doesn’t take long before she’s coming.  
  
“Oh, yes, deputy!” The nickname leaves her lips in a blissful wail as she goes undone, her legs trembling and wrapping even more tightly around his face as her fingers scratch into his scalp a little, pushing his head down further as he licks her clean. And when she comes down from her high, all blissed out and satisfied, Jordan crawls up her body until he’s face level with her and even with her slightly disoriented gaze she can make out the adorable smile on his face as he leans down to kiss her on the lips.  
  
“Good morning beautiful,” he murmurs softly, and Lydia smiles back lazily, tasting herself on his lips.  
  
“A very good morning,” she whispers back with a giggle while her fingers muss up his disheveled hair even more.  
  
He grins and gently rolls them over so that she’s the one on top of him now, trapped in his strong arms. “Maybe I should do that more often then,” he says, his hand stroking through her hair.  
  
“Maybe. But right now, I’m thinking of returning the favor.” She winks at him as her hand slides down his body until she’s grasping at his erection through his sweats, making a low groan escape his lips and it makes her smile even wider as she makes her way down his body. Her fingers expertly grab the hem of his sweats, sliding them down and freeing his cock, and when she looks up to meet his eyes, she sees them glowing once more. She smirks and keeps eye contact with him as she wraps her lips around the tip, swirling her tongue gently around it and making his hips jerk up in response, ripping another groan out of him.  
  
Lydia then hollows out her cheeks and takes him down further, bobbing her head and humming idly around his cock, her lips darkening and wet with saliva as she takes her time sucking him off. She revels in the way her name leaves his lips throaty and almost breathless, the way his fingers settle into her strawberry blonde locks, gathering up her hair gently to keep it out of her face but never pushing her or forcing her mouth down on him like her other boyfriends did, and she appreciates it greatly. And finally rewarding his patience, she takes him all the way, her reddened lips brushing against his base a few times, hearing her lover gasp loudly as she brings him to the edge.  
  
“Lyds,” he breathes, eyes blazing like a flame, “I need—”  
  
She doesn’t let him finish, because she knows exactly what he needs. She takes her mouth off him with a faint  _pop_  and briefly kisses the head before finally scooting up so that she’s straddling his hips. “I know what you need, baby,” she murmurs sweetly, leaning down to press her lips against his, cupping his cheek as she kisses him softly before slowly sinking down on his cock.  
  
Jordan groans against her mouth at the sudden feeling of her around him, his hands wrapping around her and bringing her closer as their tongues twine lazily, their hips meeting in languid thrusts, not rushing to meet their pleasure but instead trying to make it last so they can enjoy it to the fullest. Lydia feels his hands tug down the top of her night dress, freeing her breasts as he moves his mouth over one of her pert nipples, licking and sucking and making a wanton of moans escape her lips as he smothers her chest with soft kisses and a hickey or two.   
  
She pulls him into another kiss then, this one passionate and fervent before she sits up again and grinds down on him, hips moving like a pendulum as she rides him slowly to his pleasure. Jordan’s hands are immediately on her body then and his touch is scorching against her skin, making her burn up all over again as she runs a hand through her sweat ridden hair before glancing down at him and seeing him with hooded eyes, mouth half open in awe as he stares at her like she’s the sun. “Beautiful,” he sighs, and it’s the best kind of sigh, the kind where she knows she’s taking his breath away.  
  
“Not as beautiful as you,” she whispers, smiling as she leans down again to cup his face, staring straight into his fiery gaze. She remembers how he used to be so self conscious about them, how he used to call himself a monster when he couldn’t control  himself around her, how he couldn’t control the insatiable flame burning inside him all over until he had her in his arms, until he had her legs wrapped around his waist, his hips snapping up against hers. She remembers how he used to be scared that he might hurt her, might burn her, and how he would never be able to forgive himself. And Lydia remembers holding his hands and whispering sweet nothings to him as she reassured him that he would never hurt her.  
  
And so far, it’s the truth.  
  
She sees the way his eyes flutter then and how his breath catches in his throat and she knows he’s close. She presses her hands against his chest, letting them rake over his well toned torso as she encourages him, “come for me, baby.  _I want you to come for me._ ” She’s just as breathless as he is when she says it, but that doesn’t stop her from picking up a rhythm as she lifts her hips up slightly before slamming them back down, and she repeats the action over and over again until he’s buried inside her to the hilt. And it’s just enough to finally push him over to edge as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her down, their bodies becoming one as he finally comes, spilling inside of her.   
  
“Oh my god, fuck,” she hears him swear roughly as he buries her face in her shoulder and holds her tightly, making Lydia smile as his ridiculously overdeveloped chivalrous persona crumbles through.  
  
She presses soft kisses against his jaw as he comes down from his pleasure before finally pulling out of her and then gently moving them so that they’re facing each other. Jordan’s expression is completely blissed out and Lydia’s sure her expression mirrors the same. “We should definitely do that more often,” she tells him coyly, her voice still throaty from their love making.  
  
Hearing that, Jordan smiles at her brightly and pulls her closer to him, kissing her forehead and letting his nose nuzzle into her hair. “Mm, I love you so much.”  
  
Morning light spills into their room as Lydia purrs, resting her head against his chest comfortingly before glancing up to meet his gaze. “I love you too,” she whispers, returning the smile as she leans up to close the distance between their lips again, kissing him sweetly once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
